


Waking Up, No. 10

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, just all the over-the-top fluff I could write, quasi-Shakespearean fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes you to Asgard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 10

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for belle_atrix, who requested a Thor oneshot - I hope you like it, and thanks for the request!!!
> 
> I'm not as comfy writing Thor, so this might be a little rough, but I hope you all enjoy!

“Milady?”

“Grbwyshw?” _That was supposed to be a word._

“Milady, we do not have time for these games.” A hand smoothed hair away from my forehead. “Y/N? Are you all right?”

“Thor, next time you tell me Bifrost transport is easily tolerated by humans, I’ll feed you to a bilge snipe myself, Mjolnir and all.” I rubbed a hand across my eyes, which felt like they’d been rolling in sand. “I feel like I had a case of tequila last night. And then slept for a week.”

Hands lifted me, bridal style, and I felt myself being moved. Somewhere. Based on the bulk of the person carrying me, I guessed it was Thor.

“I am truly sorry,” Person-carrying-me gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. _Yup, definitely Thor._ “I had no idea that the Bifrost would affect you so. You must believe me.” He sounded so honestly hurt, I had to smile.

I rubbed my eyes again, then cracked them open. _Too bright! Too bright! Danger, Will Robinson, danger!_ I ducked my face into Thor’s shoulder as the Asgardian suns shone directly into my eyes. “I’m fine, Thor, really,” I said as soon as I could. Lord knew the big guy would just worry he’d damaged me further trying to get me to visit Asgard. “And I know you didn’t know about the Bifrost. Other humans have handled it fine, right?” Jane Foster’s name went unsaid between us - I knew Thor still mourned her loss, even now, years after her aircraft went down. Sometimes I wondered whether his love for me was simply an echo of his love for her - but if it was, I was content. I’d rather have Thor’s partial love than anyone else’s whole heart.

“Indeed they have.” Thor sounded more serious, and I wondered if his mind had gone down the same path as mine. Then he chuckled. “Yet another case where you are indeed unique, milady.”

“Hmmph,” I snorted.

“You can open your eyes now,” Thor said, depositing me gently on my feet but keeping a hand on the small of my back.

I opened my eyes, slowly, and gasped. We must be in the control room of the Bifrost. Or whatever they called it. Probably The Observatory, or Heimdall’s Last Stand, or something equally melodramatic. It was beautiful, though, all gold and wrought metal I couldn’t identify, every panel of the octagonal room embellished within an inch of its life. Even Rococo would be outshone here. I stepped forward, away from Thor’s hand on my back, and turned on the spot, taking it all in, the walls, the ceiling, as ornately carved, the control station at the centre of the room, and, finally, the Bifrost itself, the floor rainbow glass, constantly shifting.

“It’s beautiful,” I whispered. “Just beautiful.”

“It’s beauty pales next to yours,” Thor said, and I grinned and shook my head, turning to him to tell him off for lying to me, then stopped.

He was on one knee before me, looking more serious than usual.

“Thor?” I suddenly couldn’t speak above a whisper. This couldn’t be what I thought it was.

“Y/N, my lady. I understand that you may need time - Tony has informed me that it took him many attempts to persuade the Lady Pepper to marry him. But nevertheless…” He trailed off. _Marry?_ My brain juddered to a stop.

“Y/N, I love you. I wish to wake up next to you in the morning, and to take you to our chambers in the evening. I wish to share my triumphs with you, and my sorrows. I would wish that you join me in Asgard as often as you like it, or that we live together in New York. I …” he trailed off, looking away for a minute with a sheepish chuckle. “I am not the safest of men,” he continued, “Nor are my companions. However, I am selfish enough to ask you to share my life with me, for as long as you will have me. For as you would be mine, I am - forever, regardless of your answer - yours.”

“Y/N,” his blue eyes were locked with mine. “Will you marry me?”

It had been difficult, to keep the tears in my eyes at bay, as he spoke. Now, the question finally asked, the tears chose that moment to spill down my cheeks. I nodded vigorously, trying to wipe away the tears.

“Yes, of course, you silly man. Of c-“ Whatever else I would have said next was stifled as I was swept up in Thor’s embrace, his mouth covering mine. He kissed me ferociously, gently, as if afraid I would melt away, as if this kiss was both our first and our last.

“I must admit, I was hoping you would agree,” he said, forehead resting against mine when I came up for air. I chuckled and ran a thumb along his cheek as he grinned in response.

“So that’s why you took me here?” I asked. “Or did you actually want me to see Asgard?”

“Both,” Thor - _my fiancé_ \- said simply. “Barton did remark that the Bifrost seemed like a particularly romantic spot for a proposal.”

“No kidding.” I could have looked around, at the window that looked out onto the infinite universe, or to the beautiful carvings on the walls. Instead, I only had eyes for the man with whom I was going to share the reset of my life.

And what a glorious life it was going to be.


End file.
